Inkworld
by Inkspell12
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS IF HAVENT READ INKHEARTINKSPELL Meggie's with her parentsFarid's with CheesefaceWill they meet again?Will Dustfinger come back? Who knows.... besides me :P
1. Maybe

**Chapter 1- Maybe**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any characters only Cornelia Funke!!**

**Previously in Inkspell by: Cornelia Funke**

_"Yes - yes, we're coming with you!" He flung his arms around her neck, but only once he saw _

_that Silvertongue's back was turned to him. You never knew with fathers. "I'll save him, Meggie!"_

_he whispered in her ear. "I'll bring Dustfinger back. This story will have a happy ending. I swear!"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

If only things were so easy, Meggie thought to herself one early morning. The sky was just begining to

change. Usually she would be sleeping right now, if it wasn't for those nightmares! Yes she had them

before, but not one like this ever before. Tonight it had been different- much different. Meggie bent down

a branch that was in front of her, avoiding it's porky leaves. She saw Farid's lifeless body lying there, she

saw Dustfinger's horrifying expression, Megan closed her eyes tight.

Meggie tripped over a fallen tree, falling hands outstretched, into the cool earth. She didn't care anymore,

she hadn't seen Farid in a month at the least! She hated Orpheaus, hated him with such a passion it scared her.

She blamed him for Dustfinger's death. Orpheaus said he could do it! But has he even attempted to write a single

word on a piece of parchment? No! She couldn't do it without Fenoglio. Why was he so upset over Cosimo?

All he did know was sit by the fire grumbling to himself. And Mo sat back as if he was the cause of the fire-eater's

death. He tried to hide it, but Meggie saw the sadness in his eyes. And he wasn't the only one, Resa, the Black Prince.

But out of all of them Farid was the saddest. He walked with a cloud of misery and depression, it lingered in his

movements, his eyes, his personality. It was like his his head was detached from his body, a fish out of water, he

looked as if he no longer had the will to live. And this scared Meggie, because without Farid what would she have

in life? There would be no point to live in the Inkworld anymore, only grief and agony would remain.

Meggie found herself sobbing in the dirt. She had been holding it in ever since Farid stumbled behind Orpheaus.

Even when Farid was here, he kept to himself, not showing any distinct emotion except sadness. The sun was beginning

to rise now. But still Meggie stumbled over rocks, not really caring where she was heading. Soon, she found herself staring

at a pool of crystal-clear water. It glistened the world around her and Meggie had to look twice to see the dirt-worn girl

standing in a thriving forest.

Her hair was matted with dried leaves, dirt and sand. Her face was covered with mud and her clothes looked as if she was

homeless. She sighed, the only thing she recongnized was her eyes, pieces of the skies she remembered Farid saying that

to her one night. Meggie scrubbed the grime and filth away. It took a couple of moments, the mud was plastered to her

face. Her hair was somewhat better, the blonde hair looked a little more well groomed but not by much._ At least the fire-_

_elves won't bother me _Meggie thought as she studied herself once again.

Her face looked more sophisticated, her eyes seemed fiery from the red sun shining down her neck. She let her hair grow

out, it was now at the middle of her back (when it wasn't tied into a bun, of course). She didn't know what exactly she

wanted out of her life. All she knew was she wanted Dustfinger back, so Farid could finally reclaim his life. _For Farid _

Meggie thought. Oh how she missed him! She kept her feelings to herself lately, which was kind of hard. She felt like

she was hiding something from Mo. She hated that feeling, it always gnawed at her until she had to tell him.

Meggie sat down on the shore of the lake, hugging her knees. She felt entirely alone and helpless. Like some tiny mouse

scurrying through the fields with predator's eyes following waiting for the right moment. Meggie wiped the tears away and

headed back towards camp. If she could find it, after all it was the Wayless Woods. _Maybe there's hope somewhere. Maybe _

_Farid will be waiting back at the camp with Dustfinger. Maybe Orpheaus finally found the right words and is reading_

_his magical words right now! _But even Meggie knew that was less than likely. But she preferred to be optimistic about

things- most of the time.


	2. Growing up

**Chapter 2-**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any characters only Cornelia Funke!! **

**Previously in Inkworld **

_Maybe there's hope somewhere. Maybe_ _Farid will be waiting back at the camp with Dustfinger. _

_Maybe Orpheaus finally found the right words and is reading_ _his magical words right now! _But even Meggie

knew that was less than likely. But she preferred to be optimistic about things- most of the time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meggie found the Strolling Player's camp by pure luck. (Well that, and the black bear was a huge give away). Mo was

sitting on a log by the fire with Resa's head on his shoulder. He looked up as Meggie walked past the vast underbrush.

"Meggie! Where have you been?" He asked standing up.

Resa quickly embraced Meggie in a tight hug and kissed her forehead." Don't listen to him right now. We've both

been so worried" Resa whispered in her ear.

Meggie smiled, she had to. She had spent most of her life imagining mothers as a cruel, wicked step-mothers. This

was a lot nicer, she loved Resa very much. But Mo, he looks so upset! Her parents have barely let her out of

their sight of fear that she might run away again.

"I just took a walk in the woods" Meggie whispered.

" You can't just take walks whenever you feel like it! What if you got hurt or lost your way through the woods? Huh?

What would happen then?" Mo yelled.

Resa laid a soothing hand on his shoulder. " Calm down. She's here now and safe, thats what matters."

"I'm sorry Mo. I won't do it again." Meggie sniffled, wiping away her tears.

Resa hugged Meggie in a tight bear-hug. Glanced at Mo with a look that said ' Now look what you've done.' And then wiped

away her daughter's tears.

"It'll be alright honey, everything will be alright" Resa whispered.

"No. Not it won't! Dustfinger's dead, Resa! And Farid, I haven't even seen him in over a month! Why did Orpheaus have to take

him away? Why couldn't Farid just stay here?" Meggie yelled, all her anger that she had been holding in for the past month was surging

through her. Anger, hate, fear, sadness...

She felt someone hug her. Meggie looked up to see Mo. Guilt was written clearly on his face. His hug seemed to say ' I am so sorry and

everything will be alright.' And she believed that. She stuffed her tear-stained face into his shirt and cried.

"It will be alright, Meggie. It will..." he had whispered over and over to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LATER

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dusk had fallen long ago and the darkness of the forest enveloped Mo. He sat on a log, gazing into the fire. When he felt someone gently sit beside

him, he gasped, startled. It was Resa. Her dark blonde hair was tied in a loose bun, her eyes sparkled from the light of the fire. Her eyes; they reminded

him so much of Meggie. She smiled weakly at him, she to had a lot on her mind. They sat in silence for a brief moment, both gazing intentively at the crackling

fire.

"She's asleep" Resa whispered in the cool night air.

Mo nodded and laid some extra fire-wood for the fire to eat on.

"She forgives you, you know that right?" Resa asked, her blue eyes focused on him.

"Yes. I know. I feel horrible." He sighed and looked away. Everytime she looked at him, a shiver ran down his spine. He had lost her for so long and sometimes

it was so unreal to be sitting by the fire talking to her. It was like a dream come true, a happy ending in a fairytale.

"It has to be really hard on her" Resa's tone was sympathetic.

Mo stiffened, the thought of his daughter missing a boy so much made him a little distraught. She never actually said she loved him, but the sparkle in her eyes when you spoke

his name or whenever Farid would whisper in her ear. He would always pretend he didn't notice but one time he walked in on them completely accidental. Farid turned beet-red and

said goodbye to Meggie and left.

"She really is growing up" Mo admitted. Even though it tore his heart to think so.

Resa didn't say anything, she just laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. Mo smiled and stroke her hand gently.

_"She really is growing up"_echoed through both their minds.


	3. Cheeseface

**Chapter 3-**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any characters only Cornelia Funke!! **

**Previously in Inkworld **

_I hate him. I hate him. I hate him! _Was all Farid thought as he spooned some lumpy porridge or whatever Orpheaus called it, onto a plate. Farid sniffed the air, the white stuff smelled disgusting.

_At least __I__ don't have to eat it, _ he thought to himself. Afterall Orpheaus did order the cook to make this.

"Farid!" Orpheaus's sang from above him.

Farid glanced up, sure enough Cheeseface was looking at him from the stairs. Farid glared back down to the plate. They were in an inn and yet still Orpheaus made him get up at the crack of dawn like some

rooster, and bring **him ** up some breakfest! _I hate him. When Dustfinger gets back _Farid corrected himself: _if Dustfinger gets back I'll surely-_

"And remember to bring some extra bread!" Orpheaus shattered Farid's thoughts. He clenched his jaw firmly and threw some stale bread beside the white stuff and brought his food tray up.

"Why thank you, dear boy" Orpheaus said in an mocking tone. Farid purposely banged the silverware against the table. "And you could respond by saying Oh thank you Orpheaus that is most appreciated!"

Farid muttered some inaudible curses under his breath.

"What's this? Is the boy not thankful of my hospitality? Well I guess Dustfinger will just stay-"

"Thank you Orpheaus" Farid grimaced, he would **never **thank **him **again. The words made his stomach sick. _How long has he been here anyway? He had traveled with Orpheaus for a long time. Over a month? He hadn't even got to see Meggie. Where was she? Was she okay? Did the Adderhead get her? What if she's hurt? What if she met another guy? No Farid stop it! Meggie's fine, she has to be. She's with Silvertongue and that lady and the Black Prince and all the other Strolling Players. _The last question weighed on his mind though. How could he know if Meggie met another guy? She was beautiful! But if she did they would have to deal with Silvertongue and that was pretty hard to deal with. Sometimes at night when Farid stayed up to keep watch (an old habit that Dustfinger taught him so long ago..) he would gaze at the stars and see her eyes in them. He sighed, he never knew he missed her this much.

And Orpheaus's complete refusal to even think about bringing back Dustfinger was really getting on Farid's last nerve. _Another thing to add to the list _he thought miserably. How hard was it to write a couple of words on a piece of paper and read them aloud? Well hard for Farid- more like impossible, seeing how he couldn't read or write. Back where he came from it wasn't a necessity to know that crap, not like here anyway.

Orpheaus was eating the slimy, white stuff slowly. Farid contained his impatience through a look of indifference.

"What's your problem today?"

Farid shot him a quizzical glance.

"Don't look like that, usually your just... well not so quiet and...gloomy"

"Maybe I don't feel like talking much today"

"Mmm" He grunted as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "I'll bring back your precious Dustfinger when I feel like it." Farid heard him mutter under his breath.

"When?"Farid asked quietly, afraid to pester him anymore than he had to. He didn't want Cheeseface to just throw his last remaining hopes down the drains. _Knowing him, he probaly would just to see me_

_in dispair._ But Farid had been working hard to conceal his emotions like Dustfinger so often did. It was hard, especially when working with a smelly Cheeseface.

Orpheaus shrugged, "Whenever I find the right words now begone with you" he waved his hand towards their room, "Start packing, I want to leave before noon."

Farid grunted, fuming inside. Thinking of all the words he would say to him after Dustfinger was back. Orpheaus slept in a musky bed beside the window, while Farid slept on a pallet on the floor. If you could call it a pallet, it was just one scratchy blanket and then the creaky floor. He hadn't slept well at all last night- not that he did usually get a good night sleep. Orpheaus always made Farid sleep on just the ground, luckily it was summer now, but fall was fast approaching.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**later **

It was a hot day. The sun was glaring down their backs as Farid lead Cheeseface out of a small town just a couple of leagues away from Lombrica. The sky was a bright blue and there was no clouds which made the day even hotter. Farid ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Hurry up!" Farid yelled behind him. _He's even worse than that lady, what was her name? It started with an 'E' Ellie? Emily? No it was longer... Elinor? Yes thats it. She complained so much but compared to Cheeseface she could beat him by a mile! If only she were here... and Meggie. Yes definately Meggie, _Farid sighed and kicked a rock over the grass. They were both walking up a rolling hill, which wasn't that hard but if you looked at Orpheaus you would think it was the hardest thing in the world.

Orpheaus finally made it to the top of the hill where Farid was standing. "Are you sure you knoe where we are going?" Orpheaus hissed.

"Yes"

"We've been walking for hours!"

"No, we haven't."

"I still say we're lost"

"We haven't even covered one league yet! And anyway if we keep up at this rate we'll be there in about a week."

"And if we moved faster when would we arrive at Lombrica?"Orpheaus hissed. The perspiration on his forehead made him look even more like melting cheese.

"Around midday tomorrow or dusk, no rests though."

"Right."

Farid smirked, he liked to see Cheeseface this stressed. Maybe he could understand the misery he had enslaved on him. But no, with each passing step Cheeseface grew more and more weary and his temper rose.

"Do you have to walk so fast?"or "I'm going to get heatstroke" or "Why did it take so long for you to pack? We could have been halfway there by now!" Farid would just shrug or ignore him completely when he talked. All he cared about was Meggie and Dustfinger, and the sooner he brought back Dustfinger the sooner he could go see Meggie, where ever she was.


	4. Wayless Woods

**Chapter 4 -Wayless Wood**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any characters only Cornelia Funke!! **

**Previously in Inkworld **

Meggie woke up, the sun was peeping through her tent. She yawned, stretched and then rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Her legs were sore from all the walking they did the day before. They were heading towards Ombra. Meggie didn't mind, she wanted to get as faraway as possible from the Adderhead. It held to many bad memories. Farid. Dustfinger. Meggie sighed miserably and sat up. _Not today. Can there be one day when I'm not sad? I have Mo and Resa and Fenoglio..._ Her mind started to think of Farid and she shut her eyes. _He's fine. Don't worry about him! He has Orpheaus. _She stopped there, something stirred from outside. Gingerly, Meggie exited her tent and found the Black Prince.

"Morning" he breathed, handing her breakfest. He seemed happier, he was rather sad for the past month. Who would blame him? He had lost his best friend.

"Morning." Meggie said shyly. She felt awkward, she never really had a conversation with him before. She gratefully took the steaming broth and sat down on a fallen log.

They were still in the Wayless Woods, maybe in the middle of it. To Meggie, it looked the same. The same mile high trees, the same animals, the same eerie noises. But the Black Prince knew the way and he kept the Night-Mares at bay and all the other tormenting animals.

The Black Prince fed something to his bear silently. Meggie spooned the last bit of her breakfest and laid it beside her. It was quiet and no one else was up but the Black Prince. Meggie was never good at small talk, it was always too awkward for her taste but she had no choice. She couldn't just sit here and fiddle with her fingers.

"So uh... its a nice day today"

He glanced up at her, his dark eyes smiling. "Not bad" he agreed with her.

Meggie looked at her boots, they were worn with age and filth. "Do you know when we'll get to Ombra?" She didn't know why, but she couldn't wait to get there.

"Only a couple more weeks." Then adding when he saw her frown, "Patience is key, Meggie."

"Yeah, I know" she mumbled uncertainly.

"Good Morning" Resa smiled as she and Mo sat beside Meggie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Later**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Meggie sat down on the ground, her back resting on an aged tree. She didn't feel the rough bark scraping her back, all she felt was her legs throbbing with pain. Her body still wasn't used to this constant pace, it felt like running into a wall head on. It was finally dusk and Meggie couldn't wait to go to sleep. Her eyes were as dry as sandpaper. She moaned and laid her head against the tree. The day was spent by passing unfamiliar trees and landmarks that all looked the same, but each one looked more and more sinister. Meggie had shallow, painful scratches from the many thorns and branches that whipped into her face or clawed at her legs. By the end of the day, she was miserable, damp (from the moistness of the forest), and quick-tempered. _Hopefully tomorrow will be better _Meggie thought patheticly.

**Okay, i know this chapter is short and pointless but I've suffered major writer's block. So basically just cope with me, kay? The next chapters will be much much **_**better **_**and longer, I promise. **


	5. tomorrow

**Chapter 5-tomorrow**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any characters only Cornelia Funke does!! **

**Oh and just in case you haven't figured it out italics means what they're thinking so don't get confused, its not that I think your that stupid or anything, but there are ****some ****people out there that are pretty retarded..jeez . anyway back to the story.**

At first glance at the Inkworld map you wouldn't think that Lombrica was that far from where Farid and Orpheaus were. But it was a long,

difficult journey _and we haven't even finished yet! Its hard enough to walk from sunrise to sunset,but with a nagging voice buzzing in your ear like a mosquito, it was hard to _

_keep up pace. Stupid Cheeseface! _Farid thought bitterly to himself. It was night, and night was the only time he could actually relax because Orpheaus was snoring some couple feet away,

but this was the time when he could remember all the lessons Dustfinger had taught him. He whispered the fire language secretly, he didn't want Cheeseface to wake up. They danced on

his fingertip or palm, he hadn't got licked once (recently of course.)

He sighed, the fire light dimmed and then vanished. The fire reminded him too much of Dustfinger. _Why did you have to die? _But then a nagging voice whispered in his ear, _It's all your fault! _

_Your the reason why he killed himself! _

Farid shook his head, No! _ I didn't make him! He __**chose **__to! _But then the same voice hissed, _**You **__died because of Basta's knife! If __**you **__would just have paid more attention then he would still be here!_

Farid wiped his brow, he was to tired to do this. He **had ** to find a way to bring Dustfinger back. He couldn't take this pain anymore. He couldn't live his life like this. He couldn't!

He stood up, clenching his fist in his hand. _Thats it! Tomorrow, tomorrow Orpheaus either __will or will not __read Dustfinger back! If he chooses not to, then Iwould just have to go find that writer guy, whatever his name is. I'm not going to do this anymore!_

And with that, Farid smirked. He finally had a plan. He no longer would feel totally helpless like a lost puppy. He wouldn't be this man's slave any longer,all he wanted was Dustfinger back and he was going to get him back, whatever it took. But he was done with cooking and pleasing this idiotic man, he was done.

He sighed relaxing and finally closed his eyes. _Tomorrow things will be different. Maybe Dustfinger will finally be here then! _Farid felt a sudden wave of excitement wash over his entire body. Seeing Dustfinger, talking to him, would be the best day of his life.

**okay well i know i promised a longer chapter than the one before, but I'm really really occupied right now. (he he i used a word you dont hear everyday -- occupied, sorry i get distracted easily) anyway im moving like across the country in a couple of months and my dad is leaving next week and school-- science grrr i hate my science teacher! -- so i've been struggling with that and im reading alot of Fruits Basket stories on here, those are awesome. But i have this whole week off for october break so i'll probaly be getting to write lots more. kay? love you bunches,Inkheart12 -- unless i change my pen name then it'll be different -- sorry thats irrelevent. **

**p.s. im sorry i feel so bad about not writing more... :( so sorry. i really am. - (**


	6. My fault

**Chapter 6my fault**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any characters only Cornelia Funke does!! **

Meggie smiled at her parents. She fely a lot better recently. Maybe it was the hope of seeing Farid again, she didn't exactly know but she was happy.

"She seems... happier" Mo whispered to Resa.

"I guess she's finally accepted Dusfinger's death, huh? Good." Resa's tone dropped, and she quickly looked away from Mo.

"We all miss him." he tried to comfort his wife. In truth, he **did **kind of miss him.

He made Meggie smile and laugh. He played the father figure for Farid. And most importantly, he was nice to Resa when she was Capricorn's servant. His teeth bit hard on his tongue. Never again would he lose her. He sometimes woke up in the middle of the night, with the guilt of the horrible life he bestowed on his lovely wife. How could he have done that? How could he have lost her like that and made Dustfinger suffer in this world? He wouldn't be dead now. Resa and Meggie could actually smile without their eyes revealing their hidden sadness. It was **his **fault! He caused everyone so much pain and suffering. Dustfinger would still be with Roxane and his daughter. He would have been there to see his other daughter die. He couldn't do anything, but at least he could have said his goodbyes and been there for Roxane. If Meggie would have died, he would be devastated. He couldn't do anything. Meggie was his everything, he loved her so much.

Resa stood up, her shoulders shaking with unheard sobs.

"Resa" Mo whispered into the cool, night air.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I just..." her shoulders shook again.

"Please" Mo said, laying a tender hand on her shoulder.

"I need to be alone. I am sorry... **please..." **Resa stood and faced the shadows.

Mo wanted to hug her and tell her everything will be alright, but Resa was... to proud to let anyone see her tears, except when it concerned him or Meggie. He gave one last pleading, sad look to his wife and walked towards the fire.

He held his head in his hands, and sighed.

"Mo, whats wrong?" Meggie asked, concern clearly in her voice.

He glanced up, trying to conceal the sadness with a look of peace, but was overlooked with her frown.

"Mo..." she said again, sitting next to him on the log, "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, Meggie. You should really get to sleep. It's pretty late" he said quietly.

Meggie eyed him wearily. She wasn't aboutto get sleep. She couldn'tknowing that Mo was upset. She shook her head. "No, please tell me... **please?**" It was supposed to come out as a statement, but instead it was a question.

"..." Then a sigh. "It's my fault" he said.

Meggie looked at him, "What's your fault?" she asked uneasily.

Mo looked at her, cursing himself that he said too much. Once saying something to Meggie, you never heard the end of it.

He sighed again and looked at the fire. "That Dustfinger's dead" he answered indifferently.

Meggie shook her head, "No it's not... he chose to ... take his life for Farid, Mo. You couldn't have done anything even if you knew what he was going to do" her voice lowered to a whisper."If anything, it was my fault. I shouldn't have left him. He told me to tell her... I did ... I was so stupid!"

"Meggie, I read him out of ... this place. I ruined him. I caused him so much pain and suffering. It's **my **fault, no one else's."

"Mo, if you truly believe what you say, why don't you look at the positives?"

"There aren't any" he said flatly.

"Of course there is. There's always a good side and a bad side to things. You just have to decide which one to look at... I mean there's Resa. She's back!"

Mo frowned, "But I read her into the book. And she would have still had her voice, and she wouldn't have to work for that ... Capricorn" he sighed.

"But Mo" her blue eyes sparkled. "If you hadn't,then Capricorn would have still been here, even if not in our world, he would have still made people sad and ... Farid! He would still be tortured by those awful men &I would never have met him and he would never met Dustfinger! And Basta would still be living and I wouldn't know that you can just read books, you can actually... read things into existance and Elinor! I would have never met her, well eventually I would have but still. It would be different" Meggie rambled.

Mo smiled, "Alright, alright you won" he held up his hands in defeat, "Go get some sleep now, okay?"

She looked at him, worry still lingered in her eyes. "Are you sure?"

He smiled again, "Why wouldn't I want you to get sleep? Then you would be in such a bad mood tomorrow, and we have quite a journey ahead of us, eh?"

Meggie sighed and hugged Mo. "Good night Mo." She kissed his cheek. "I love you"

"I love you too Meggie... and Meggie" She turned her face towards him. "Thank you."

She smiled and hugged him once again, understanding exactly what he meant. "Your welcome Mo, your always welcome."

He watched his daughter lay on her blanket and then his attention turned back to Resa.

She walked back to him, her eyes were still a little puffy from crying but he took no notice. She was beautiful. She was always beautiful. She slid her hands around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. "I love you" she whispered as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too."

She smiled and closed her eyes, "Good night."

_Okay, yeah yeah crappy ending of this chapter but still... I felt as if I needed to write a long chapter. Kind of blahish. Crappish. Sukish .. still here it is. If you don't like it feel free to tell me -- review kay? I myself thought it wasnt my best work but i have writers block on beginning this chapter so its kinda better than nothing. oh and reviews are so tubular so like if you could it would make me smile :D lol jkjk but yeah review if ya like flames or not they're helpful. Ok well goodnight. .._


	7. Answers

**Chapter 7-Answers**

**Disclaimer- well i need a stupid disclaimer,, so i dont own inkheart, inkspell or any of the characters... unless I feel like making one up, but sometimes OCs are confusing.and are sometimes boring. So... yeah.**

**If you could redo the past, would you? If you could somehow erase time and revisit that one moment in life, would you change it? Would you save a life? Die for someone else? Tell yourself what to say? Tell some one not to do something? **

**Farid had thought everything out. If he could, he would do everything over. For onc, he would **not **die. He would spin around when Basta was about to raise his knife, and would kill him himself. But somewhere, deep down in Farid's heart, he knew that even if he could **_**revisit the past , **_** he probaly couldn't do anything about it. The same terror would clutch his heart, when he felt that cold, blunt knife jab through him. The sane fear. But then he woke up, thinking it was just a dream and he found that Dustfinger... died. No, he didn't die. He commited suicide, on Farid's behalf. He took his own life so he could live? What kind of crap was that? What kind of crazy person would do that? Why did Dustfinger do it? Farid certainly didn't deserve it! **

**Yeah, if Farid could somehow trade places with Dustfinger, then heck yes he would. He would rather endeur the pain or agony (or whatever those stupid White Women did to him) at least that way he wouldn't have a guilty conscience. But, he knew why Dustfinger did it. He knew Dustfinger thought that Meggie needed him, that he (meaning Farid-- not Dustfinger) was so young and had hardly lived, as Dustfinger had... a longer life. **

**But still... it hurt him. **

**"Stupid boy, wake up!" Cheeseface growled in his ear. **

**Farid sat up groggily, and yawned. Usually he was up first. **

_**Great, just perfect. Now i get to hear how lazy I am for the rest of the day...lovely**_** Farid thought.**

**"Such a pathetic little boy" he heard him mumble.**

**Clenching his fists, he glared at Orpheaus, "I am **not **a pathetic boy. I am not even a boy." **_**If anything your the one who is a boy. So immature .**_

**"Yes, yes as you say" he waved him away, witha flick of his fat hand.**

**Why was he even with Cheeseface in the first place? Wasn't it because of him, Dustfinger had got back read into these pages? Wasn't his fault? Why was he with him? It was clear he didn't give a hoot about him or Dustfinger, Even if he so calls says that **_**Dustfinger is his favorite character out of Inkheart**_

**"Get me some water" Orpheaus barked at him. His voice boomed in the dawn of the morning.**

**Farid looked at him with darkened eyes, "As much as that appeals to me, I can't"**

**Orpheaus was busy examining the map, the hotel owner had given him. His crooked figure bent over it like an old man, like what Fenoglio used to do. Farid pushed away the happy memories. He dodn't feel like being happy, he wanted to feel sorry for himself and continue to hate Cheeseface.**

**"And why can't you?" was his timid responce. Pushing his glasses higher on his nose, and folding the map he gave Farid a **_**what kind of idea popped into your tiny brain this time **_** scowl.**

**Farid looked at him with a new light. He always knew he was slow but this... stupid? Jeez, Farid could run circles around him if he wanted too. "We're in the middle of the Godforsaken forest." He said icily.**

**".. So?"**

**"So? There is no **_**water **_** right here. Do you see any?... Anyway what happened to your canteen? We filled it up yesterday at the river"**

**Orpheaus scowled, "I drank it all last night"**

**"Well thats not my fault"**

**"It's not my fault I have a parched throat"**

**"..." **_**If you didn't talk so much then maybe your throat wouldn't be **__**parched.**_** Farid thought.**

**"Well then... let me have yours"**

**Farid looked up him, "No."**

**"Humph. I guess Dustfinger won't be coming back then" he sighed, "What a pity. And I was getting so close to bringing him back."**

**Farid couldn't take it any longer, He was sick of him using that petty exuse for him to do all this work. He yanked Orpheaus's coller and pulled him down to his height (which was about to Orpheaus's chin, so not by much) surprising both of them at the sudden fierceness and strength,**

**"Listen here, Cheeseface, You have been using that stupid exuse for well over a month. You haven't even attempted to write a single word down. If your going to bring him back, do it **now **or I'm leaving" Farid hissed holding Orpheaus's coller with so much force his swollen face was turning a purple color. Fear clouded his eyes, his greasy hair obscuring them from view. **

**"Oh, I see your patience is running thin, eh? But what would you do if I didn't bring him back? Where would you go? You have no other place to go. You would have no one to bring back your **_**precious **_** Dustfinger, would you? Yeah, I got you there, Now give me your water," He hissed in his ear. He failed to realize that Farid still had a death-grip on his shirt coller. **

**"No. No more. Are you going to read him back or not? Yes or no? This isn't some fantasy vacation, Orpheaus. This is as much as a real world as yours was. You can't expect to control everything in it, like you did to me so long. I'm not putting up with you any longer. Are you or are you not reading him back?" Farid yelled. Sending birds that were in the trees above them flying away from the sudden noise.**

**Cheeseface's face turned a bright red from lack of oxygen or anger Farid didn't know, probaly both and Farid slacked some of the force just enough so he could talk. He didn't care if he couldn't breathe. He wanted answers. Just answers. Not crap, not exuses answers. "Tell me, what are you going to do?"Farid hissed.**

**Cheeseface glared at him and slowly ( enjoying the look of impatience cross Farid's face ) opened his mouth. " I ..."**

_Ha ha cliffhanger. Noticed I never really put one in here before. Yeah 3 chapters in one day ( well less than 24 hours) Have lots of time eh? Not really just bored . I have alot of science stuff to do but that can wait... this is more fun... yea review if ya want to . love ya bucnhes -- from me :D._


	8. For her

**Chapter 8-**

**Disclaimer- i don't own inkheart or inkspell, cuz if I did then I'd be rich and I would have the book published and everything. lol**

**Okay. I'm gonna dedicate this chapter to Duckweed for being so so nice and taking their time to write a review :) im very happy. And im happy that FOREVER WITH MY NOSE IN A BOOK wrote a reply too. anyways here are my comments to the um... reviews that u gave me. Duckweed-yea i meant to write Meggie but accidently wrote Megan, thats kinda ironic cuz my sister's name is Megan, but yeah Meggie sounds like a nickname more than a name. Duckweed (again)- lol. um yeah Orpheus is right. i looked it up myself :.anyways yea but in the book he's like "I read myself into Inkworld I'm so smart ( blah blah, ..., etc. ) and he's like he wants to go see the sights and stuff but yeah your right about that. Pretty much all im gonna comment on... well here's the next chapter you've been waiting for.. oh and thanks for reading this much too :). **

_Cheeseface glared at him and slowly ( enjoying the look of impatience cross Farid's face ) opened his mouth. " I ..."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 8--- yay.!!**

"I..."

Orpheus started to say, forcing Farid's hands off his shirt collar.

"Intend to read him back. I want him back. Afterall, he **was **my favorite character in the book. I just need to find the right words. Your going to have to be patient. You don't want him back too weak to walk, do you? I suspected not. So why don't you just be patient, hmm?" he said his brow already glistening with sweat.

Farid glared at him. Should he believe him? How could he, when he read him back here in the first place? He knew Dustfinger was going to die. But he was so miserable... "How long will it take?" he said simply. (**Uh, i don't know how to spell that, and just for future reference, I am not the best speller of the planet so ... get over it) **

"When I find the right words."

_Jeez, if I knew he would take so long maybe he could go beg Fenoglio to write him back. And Meggie or Silvertongue could read it. _Then it stung him. He missed her so much. He wanted her with him now. To see her blue eyes shine and her smile... He really needed her.

Farid turned abruptlyhe didn't want Orpheus to see his pain. He couldn't spend the next weeks or however long he it was going to take, with Cheeseface mocking him. Farid threw Dustfinger's worn backpack over his shoulders and looked around for Gwin. "Gwin!" Farid shouted, not really caring who heard. A furry martin (**aww jeez... i forgot how to spell that. martin or marten? Sorry my Inkheart and Inkspell are in a big moving box that is like impossible to get out due to all the crap on top of it...sorry) **came running towards him, and stopped at his feet. Sniffing his bare toes, he lured him into the backpack with a few stale bread crumbs.

"Alright, let's move" Farid said. His voice lacked emotion, now all he felt was numb. It was like he was moving mechanically, all his thoughts were focused on Meggie. He couldn't live without her. And somehow, Farid knew why Dustfinger sacrificed himself for him. Maybe, Meggie felt the same way too, and maybe she couldn't live without him either. But still, he needed him back. And that was that. He was going to, no matter what, for Meggie. And for Dustfinger. But mostly for Meggie.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Short, crappy, yeah i know. But i have serious writers block and have a lot in my life right now that i'm worrying over. Review if you want. Don't if you don't want too. I just have a lot going on right now. I can't promise I'll update soon, seeing as that I'm moving, having surgery in a few months, my dad had to go to work half way across the country and i have a science fair project to do. So yeah, lots to do. Kay? And sorry if it seems like im being totally selfish or rude or whatever but im just stressing. Sorry. Well sorry, for the crappy chapter, ill try to pick up some pace ...eventually. im considering just dropping this story anyway. im having... issues with it lol. Well untill i write again._

_Inkheart12 _


	9. Miracles

**Chapter 9- miracles **

**i don't own any of these characters from inkheart/inkspell. alright:)**

**I just wanna say thanks to all the people out there who reviewed and added onto story alert. ;) yup.**

**A.N. Alright well i decided to speed it up a bit so like its a couple of weeks later. Month maybe. However long you want her to be in the woods. Not too long though ... jeez :)**

Meggie had lost count of the days of how many nights she had been in the Wayless Woods, for all she knew they could've been there for a year. But she didn't think so. All she knew that today or tomorrow, they wouldn't be in these horrible woods any longer, and she was pretty excited. Brushing back her blonde hair out of the way so she could fully see the dawning sky. She was up early, for the first time in ages. Adreneline (kindly correct my spelling error or just ignore it) pumped through her heart, she felt so happy about the idea of sleeping on a bed instead of the rock-hard ground.

She had many sleepless nights. She would hear the _snap _of a twig and would bolt upright from her sleeping position, eyeing the darkness that seemed to swallow her up. But someone would always be there, whether it be Mo or Fenoglio or the Black Prince or some other person that Meggie did not know. And if it were Mo who happened to be up that night, he would sit beside her and stay with her until she fell back to sleep. Fenoglio would just eye the woodline wearily and say soothing words to her, sometimes telling her short stories about random things. She missed his stories. Like the Blue Jay stories, even if he stole the idea from Robin Hood. If it were the Black Prince, he would silently walk over to the sudden noise and investigate, knife at the ready. And it always made her feel better, and forget about all the _things _that could be out there.

But they were finally going to be out. And she wouldn't have to be scared anymore. And this made her all the more excited, out of the woods... Her mind wondered towards Farid (once again) his face was growing fuzzier and fuzzier every day. _Just like Dustfinger_ she thought irratibly.She didn't want Farid to be more than a memory. Or Dustfinger. The thought scared her. She even had trouble with recalling his dark eyes, how they shone in the fireligth. How they lit up with awe when Dustfinger showed him a new fire trick.

She wished she could see Farid again, if it were just for one minute. Well, she would want it to be longer than that... but still, she missed him so much. There were so many _what if's _that ran through her head, day and night. _What if he didn't like me anymore? What if he is hurt? What if something bad happened? _She didn't like to focus her attention on that though, all she could do was hope that he was okay. Hope. How could you hope for something if you had no control over it? Hope seemed out of reach. Unexistant. Dead. Unliving. How could one word, the one word that was supposed to be reassuring, seem so out of reach? She hadn't felt like this in a long time, and she didn't welcome the feeling either. She wanted it to disappear, to somehow vanish, but that was... unthinkable. Kind of impossible. The last time she felt like this was when Mo was wounded, and all she could do was think of all the things that could have happened.

_But you had Fenoglio then _she reminded herself. _Still do too, _but he wouldn't help. He's to busy lingering in the past. _He could fix things, he could help me ... maybe. _But she knew that he wouldn't be so _eager _to help her. In Meggie's own opinion (though she would never admit it to anyone) she thought that he should get over it. He should be trying to fix things, not wallowing. He created this world, that now was as real as the world they had left, he had created Dustfinger just with paper and ink. Don't you think that he should be trying to at least fix it? Yes, he bestowed Dustfinger's fate when he wrote Inkheart, but even in Meggie's (old) world everyone would die. He should realize that... It might make things easier.

Meggie sighed, and looked around her surroundings, just to make sure nothing changed. The sun was slowly rising, seeming relunctant to light the new day.

Tucking her golden locks behind her ear, she stood from her sitting position and stretched. She heard Mo beginning to stir from his sleeping place next to Resa. Meggie turned, wanting just to be out of these godforsaken woods as fast as possible.

Farid yawned and stretched looking around the "room" Orpheus had "so generously" let him sleep in. He recalled his (Orpheus's) words from late last evening.

_Afterall it __is__ a bed, it has four walls and a roof, you should be happy. Don't be selfish boy..._Yes, he was so selfish compared to Cheeseface. Orpheus was staying in a _much _better bedroom than he. At least one without having to worry about bugs crawling over you as you slept. _Selfish indeed _Farid snorted.

They arrived in the city of Ombra, entering on the west entrance, the day before. It was a long journey, and especially irratating with a certain "_companion" _swearing everytime he stumbled on a rock, or his foot slipped in a hole obscured by the falling leaves (winter was fast approaching) or just because he was tired of walking. He just likes to hear himself talk, Farid concluded on the sixth or so night. During the followed evenings (when they would be eating their scarce amount of food or found berries to eat or whatever they happened to catch that night) Orpheus would hold his apparently _swollen _and _cramping _ankles, and complain on and on about how Fenoglio should have invented a car or some means of transportation to make life easier here. One night Farid had been brave enough to comment on his tirade, and said "There's horses and such animals." But Cheeseface just glared at him under the moonlight, his eyed darkening.

He was somewhat happy. Of not walking hundreds of feet a day. But his hate of Cheeseface had now advanced into constant loathing, so now whenever he heard just his muttering from feet away, he would clench his fists in anger. But this was his only hope, he reminded himself each day. Without this hope, there was nothing. Nothing but loneliness... and life without a "Dustfinger." Part of him wanted to forget him. Just so he wouldn't be in this mess. Just so he could finally smile again. _Maybe I should accept the fact that he is dead, and _

_not coming back. Just because he's dead, it doesn't mean I have to be dead too. Hopefully one day I can wake up, and not have this burden on me anymore. Maybe I need to accept the fact that he's dead. And there's nothing I can do._

There was footstep's heard outside his door. Someone walked past it. The footsteps didn't wake him up. It was the _way _they sounded. Farid's heart skipped a beat.

_It couldn't be, could it?_ Farid stood up quickly and scrambled towards the door. He unbolted the door and gasped. He was speechless. The person heard the commotion and

looked over their shoulder. He was met with wide eyes. "f-Farid?" the voice questioned. Farid was in shock, his heart was beating furiously. He hadn't seen her in so long. Only in

his dreams. So the fact that she was standing there, with the sunlight beaming down on her in the middle of this alley way, was a miracle. He rubbed his eyes in awe. It couldn't be her. Not her. It couldn't be.

"f-Farid, is something wrong?" She studdered, suddenly feeling awkward and shifted her weight to her other foot. Farid blinked, and shook his head, cautiously approaching her.

She looked... different... older. Her blonde hair was much longer than when he saw her last, her eyes sparkled with a determined and less fearful way, she stood taller and looked more sophisticated. She seemed to hold a different perspective now. How he could conclude this with one look at her, he had no clue. _Guess I just know her too much _he thought, and stepped closer.

"Meggie?" he asked. The incredulous tone of voice was evident. She smiled awkwardly. "I, I thought you forgot about me or something" she said weakly. Farid shook his head, "I

can never forget you, Meggie." "Are, are you okay? You seem... distracted... or something" she said scratching her head. _Could Farid have forgotten me? He probley doesn't like me anymore! _These thoughts made her smile fade and she eyed him wearily. "I'm fine..." he slowly hugged her, breathing in her scent. _It's been to long. _Meggie's eyes fluttered shut.

_It's been to long_ she thought. "I'm fine, now that your here" he whispered in her ear. Their eyes met and their lips met. "I've missed you..." they whispered in unison.

**Hey, sorry for the crappy ending but I feel like I've spent too long on this. And there is such a thing as being over-dramatic and over doing it you know. I'm not gonna**

**comment on my work. My opinion of it is very low, lets just say that. lol. you can comment it though. Be like Hiro. If you know who that is then you are awesome. :D.**

**Well thanks for reading and reviewing. And sorry for the erm... over dramatic thing in the last chapter. Yeah... I feel stupid about that now... But oh well. I have to get it**

**done in like January or December. So.. no worries. lol. bye.**


End file.
